I am the world's greatest!
by Y2JSGIRLIE
Summary: This is the song of Chris Jerichos life. Note: Im an obsessed Y2J fan!


The World's Greatest Song Fic  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Though I wish I owned them all!  
  
This is the song fic and it's supposed to be inspiring.  
  
Yeah, uh, uh  
Yeah  
It's the world's greatest  
It's the world's greatest  
C'mon, yeah  
The world's greatest  
I am a mountain, I am a tall tree, oh  
I am a swift wind sweepin' the country  
I am a river down in the valley, oh  
I am a vision and I can see clearly  
  
Chris looks down at his titles and smiles. He knows he's lucky. Chris thinks about all of his fans and supporters. These titles are for them. He thinks about his life. He knows has everything, respect, fans, a great career and 2 title belts. He wouldn't give it up for anything. He's a hero to many. He respected by all, hated by few, loved by most.   
If anybody asks you who I am  
Just stand up tall  
Look 'em in the face and say  
I'm that star up in the sky  
I'm that mountain peak up high  
Hey, I made it  
I'm the world's greatest  
And I'm that little bit of hope  
When my back's against the ropes  
I can feel it  
I'm the world's greatest  
  
As he walks up to the curtain and hears his music he hears the First Union Center explode with cheers. His fans, this match is for them. His victory is for them. He walks down the ramp and gets in the ring. The fans chanting, "Jericho! Jericho!" He could ask for nothing more.  
(The world's greatest, yo)  
(The world's greatest ever)  
I am a giant, I am an eagle, oh  
I am a lion, down in the jungle  
I am a marchin' band, I am the people, oh  
I am a helping hand, I am a hero  
If anybody asks you who I am  
Just stand up tall  
Look 'em in the face and say  
I'm that star up in the sky  
I'm that mountain peak up high  
Hey, I made it  
I'm the world's greatest  
And I'm that little bit of hope  
When my back's against the ropes  
I can feel it  
I'm the world's greatest  
  
As he gives Walls of Jericho to Edge he feels stronger. He winning. He'll receive all the love from the fans when he wins. This match is his. The fans go wild as he smashes Edge's leg against the pole. He knows he will win. The fans deserve it.   
In the ring of life I'll reign love  
And the world will notice a king  
When all is darkest, I'll shine a light  
And use a success you'll find in me  
I'm that star up in the sky  
I'm that mountain peak up high  
Hey, I made it  
I'm the world's greatest  
And I'm that little bit of hope  
When my back's against the ropes  
I can feel it  
I'm the world's greatest  
  
As he walks back stage he pulls the belts closer to him and makes sure they are safe. As he passes by he gets many "Congrtats." He is the #1 wrestler. The fans love him and he truly is a great man. A great wrestler. He walks into his dressing room and puts his belts on the hangers. He changes into his "Jerichoholic XXX" shirt and gets ready for a talk with the fans.   
I'm that star up in the sky  
I'm that mountain peak up high  
Hey, I made it  
I'm the world's greatest  
And I'm that little bit of hope  
When my back's against the ropes  
I can feel it  
I'm the world's greatest  
I'm that star up in the sky  
I'm that mountain peak up high  
Hey, I made it  
I'm the world's greatest  
And I'm that little bit of hope  
When my back's against the ropes  
I can feel it  
I'm the world's greatest  
1 - It's the greatest  
Can you feel it  
It's the greatest\  
  
Can you feel it  
  
"Im great! Im so great!" He thought to his self and smiled. As he opened a letter from a 10 year old girl in Tampa. All ages loved him. He was told he was the greatest role model. In another letter from a 22 year old man in NY said "You truly are the worlds greatest!" Chris turned on the radio to Q102 since he was in Philadelphia and after a while R. Kelly, "The Worlds Greatest" came on. "This is my song!" he joked with him self.  
I saw the light  
At the end of a tunnel  
Believe in the pot of gold  
At the end of the rainbow  
And faith was right there  
To pull me through, yeah  
Used to be locked doors  
Now I can just walk on through  
Hey, uh, hey, hey, hey  
It's the greatest  
I'm that star up in the sky  
I'm that star up in the sky  
I'm that mountain peak up high  
Hey, I made it  
I'm the world's greatest  
And I'm that little bit of hope  
When my back's against the ropes  
I can feel it  
I'm the world's greatest  
  
As he pulled the covers over his head and was ready for a couple hours of sleep he started humming his new favorite song. He knew this was his theme song. It had to be. He didn't think it, the fans did. He thought to himself, "I could just be the next Muhammad Ali." He closed his eyes and fell asleep with the song stuck in his head. 


End file.
